Phoenix Prince and the Drangon of the West
by ladykempton
Summary: want if Zuko is punished by his father for being want he calls weak and a failure in Avatar with the exception of Aang, Iroh and Toph are the same age but every one else is two years older.Romance later on
1. Chapter 1

**Phoenix Prince and the Dragon of the West **

**Author ladykempton **

**Disclaimer I don't own Avatar the Last Air Bender it is owned by the creators and Nickelodeon.**

**This is my second Avatar fic this one is not a sequel to Four Benders Sokka, Appa, and Momo. I am still new at this so please be patient I will try and put in paragraphs in I will also try and put in correct spellings any name miss spellings are my own.**

**Summary: this story is a very alternate Avatar world want if Zuko is punished by his father for being want he called weak and a failure every one other in Avatar with the exception of Aang, Iroh and Toph are the same age but every one else is two years older so Zuko is Eighteen Katara is Sixteen Sokka is Seventeen Azula is also Eighteen (she and Zuko are Twin's Zuko is the oldest by ten minutes) there is going to adult themes threw out mostly involving torture no non con there will be a romance later on with a new character friendship only with regular characters rated M to be safe.**

Chapter one Pain is your only friend

Zuko lay in his cell his life had gone straight to hell in less then eight months first his Cousin Lu Ten died at Ba-Sing-Se then his mother vanished the night she vanished his grandfather Fire Lord Auzlon died suddenly then he was summoned by his father to the town room there his father coldly said that his Mother had made him weak then with out warning he shot white hot fire at his face Zuko screamed in pain as he felt the flesh on the left side of his face melt he fell to the floor writhing in pain he could not stop the cry's of pain Ozari then kicked him hard in the stomach "shut up you sniveling little worm your Mother isn't here to protect you any more" he growled as he continued to kick his son after want had seemed hours of pain Ozari stopped "get it out of my sight put it in a cell I don't want to even smelled it put it some were where no one will here it cry for its mother" he said before he delivered another savage blow he then turned his back and resumed his seat on his throne two silent guards dragged away the semi conscious boy a few hours later a healer was brought to his dark cell his cuts were cleaned and his burn was attended to then he was left alone then twice a day food was brought to him it was enough to keep him alive nothing more he was given a bucket of clean water once day for his drinking water plus a second bucket for his waste then after about a month he was taken out of his small cell and he was taken to a larger cell his wrists were shackled to a a hanging chained that was attached to the ceiling he didn't say a word as his arms were stretched until his feet barley touched the floor his toes just about brushed the floor "hello Zuzu" said Azula her voice cold and cruel.

Azula walked around her brother she sneered at him "Fathers not going to kill you Zuzu and he said I can't kill you ether mores the shame but I can play with you a little after all you wouldn't play with me when we were younger" she said as she walked around his dangling body she came right up to his face she smiled evilly at him she roughly lifted his chine "you are never leaving this place Zuzu this is your home now in time people will forget you as they will forget mother" she said she then turned her back on him "you're too quiet I don't like it" she said as she this time went behind him Zuko felt the heat of fire behind him he screamed out as Azula hit him with a whip of fire "ah thats better thats noise I like" she said as she slashed his back again and again Zuko could not hold the cry's of pain.

Zuko no longer screamed when Azula "played" with him which annoyed her even more she told him that his Tea loving fuddy-duddy Uncle had gone in to self imposed exile when he heard of Zuko's disappearance "he thinks your dead Zuzu he's not coming to help you this time" she had laughed cruelly at him as she hit him with a heated metal poll Zuko just ground his teeth together he slowly planed his revenge he didn't care how long it took he would have revenge against his Sister and his Father he didn't even flinch as he was taken down from the shackles Azula was bored so she lift the cell Zuko was dragged back to his cell and thrown in he still said nothing a few hours later a bored looking healer came and treated his wounds then he lift all the while Zuko didn't even flinch as his burned and bleeding back was treated Zuko looked at the plate of table of dry bread and the hunk of dry cheese he sighed it was not much but it was food he began to eat it trying to make his meager meal last as long as possible.

Six years later

Zuko did his push ups and did his Fire bending stances even though he he was never getting out of his prison he still did his Fire bending practice he knew that is want his Uncle and his Mother would have wanted him to do Azula only came now once every few months when she was anger at the servants or with Father she would come to him and take out her anger on him one day during one particular time she was anger she told him that the Avatar had returned and that the Avatar was a twelve year old boy who was travailing the world with two water peasants she also told him that Iroh was now teaching the Avatar Fire Bending so he was now considered a traitor.

Most of the prisons guards didn't know who he was they just though he was a traitor none of the guards were permitted to talk to it as Azula now called him it had no honor and was unworthy of being talked to Zuko finished his stances he had been feeling something strange all day he had no idea want it was but it was getting worse suddenly he heard a rumbling sound the rumbling got louder then the whole room began to shake Zuko pressed against the wall as the whole cell block seemed to be shaking he saw cracks begin to appear in his cell wall then he heard a roaring sound the roaring got louder he heard yelling and cry's then it stopped Zuko stood there waiting for anything to happen then after want seemed like an eternity the whole ground began to heave then there was a loud explosion.

Zuko could feel the raw power of nature a Volcano had erupted it must have been one of the out laying Volcano that was edged around the capital city Zuko closed his eyes he could feel the Lava flow as it burned its way down the slops of the Volcano Zuko then open his eyes he walked over towards the far wall of his cell he peered threw one of the huge cracks of his cell he blinked as he saw day light he could just about see the sky he could see thick black clouds slowly filling the sky he could see ash drifting down he then heard shouting coming from behind his cell door "lets get out of here the Lava is heading this way" yelled the warden Zuko then heard another voice "want about the prisoner's Captain" called a guard Zuko heard a laugh from the Warden "want about em most of them are traitors,cowards " he said coldly "lets get out of here" he shouted Zuko heard the guards leave he could also hear the prisoners yelling to be let out Zuko looked back at his wall he breathed deep then suddenly he shot fire at the weakened wall he then ran up to the wall he gave it a swift kick he blasted it again then he kicked it again the wall collapsed Zuko looked of the hole he had created he could see he was not far off the floor he then began to climbed down the shattered face of the cell tower just as Zuko set foot on the ground there was another loud rumble Zuko looked up the tower he saw thick black smoke felling the sky he then heard another explosion he saw flecks of Lava shoot in to the air he realized a new Volcano had exploded a few blocks from the prison Zuko ran away from the prison.

Zuko some how got to the docks because of the confusion of the erupting Volcano Zuko sneaked on board a small boat he settled in the cargo hold and closed his eyes sleep soon over took him.

Zuko woke suddenly as he heard shouts he stood and went to the top deck he could see that at some point they had gone to sea they were now being attacked by a ship that Zuko vaguely recalled as being a Earth kingdom ship the ship that Zuko was on was easily boarded he turned and saw a fist come towards his face the world went black.

Zuko woke up chained to a beam next to him were several members of the ship he had stowed away a few were conscious a few were other unconsciouses or a sleep the one nearest to him looked at him he blinked "your not part of the crew" he said Zuko sighed "stowaway" he said the man grinned he looked a again at the filth young man who was chained next to him he could see a huge burn of his left eyes his hair was messy his cloths torn and raggedy "have I seen you before" he asked something about him nagged at him he was sure he had seen him before Zuko looked at him he gave a shake of his head "I don't think so" said Zuko as he drew his knees up and crossed his arms over them he then lowered his head down on to his arms and closed his eyes he was a prisoner again this time he was a prisoner of the Earth Kingdom.

**End of first chapter.**

**Zuko arrives at his new prison in the city of Gaoling Zuko begins to develop a new style of Fire bending.**

**No more torture but Zuko will be beaten up a few times there will be mostly bad language so rating will remain M to be safe. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Phoenix and the Dragon of the West**

**Author ladykempton**

**Disclaimer I don't own Avatar the Last Air Bender it is owned by the creators and Nickelodeon.**

**This is my second Avatar fic this one is not a sequel to Four Benders Sokka, Appa, and Momo. I am still new at this so please be patient I will try and put in paragraphs in I will also try and put in correct spellings any name miss spellings are my own.**

**Summary: this story is a very alternate Avatar world want if Zuko is punished by his father for being want he called weak and a failure every one other in Avatar with the exception of Aang, Iroh and Toph are the same age but every one else is two years older so Zuko is Eighteen Katara is Sixteen Sokka is Seventeen Azula is also Eighteen (she and Zuko are Twin's Zuko is the oldest by ten minutes) there is going to adult themes threw out mostly involving torture no non con there will be a romance later on with a new character friendship only with regular characters rated M to be safe.**

Chapter two the pit.

The prisoner's arrived at Gaoling a few days later they were sorted in to two groups Bender's and non-Benders the Benders were put off to the side while the non-Benders were taken away to be sold in to slavery once the non Bender were taken away the Benders were sorted out by age the oldest to the youngest Zuko was put in the youngest group Zuko saw a tall long haired man come down in to the area were they were being held the man walked along the lined up Fire Benders "a good batch this time the old ones can fight in the ring the younger ones can work the mill until they are a little older the mill will make 'em stronger" he said said he rubbed his hand together at the thought at all the profit he would make he then turned to a over wight man who wore only a pair of a green trousers "put 'em to work we've got orders to fill" he said before he left.

The over wight man stepped forward "take the older one's down to the pit" he yelled to the guards the guards complied they dragged half the prisoner's away the over wight man then turned back to the remaining prisoner's he smirked at them "you heard Xi Fu we have orders to fill chain 'em to the wheel get 'em working" he said talking to the guards who pulled and dragged them to a huge metal wheel that would normal be pulled by Zebra Mules "move"shouted one of the guards the over wight man looked to see want was going on a tall man with a large scar over his lift eye refused to move he just glared at him "slavery was abolished over a hundred years you have no right to do this" he said the over wight man growled "we have every right the Fire Nation calls slaves it has Prisoner's of War we merely call you want you are now get on the wheel boy before you regret it" he said the man refused to move "fine" he smirked "teach him a lesson, you obey or you get a beating" he said to the other prisoner's the guards began to punish and kick the tall prisoner yet he didn't say a word as he was punched and kicked.

Wheel that was their life now every day they woke up at dawn they were shackled to the wheel and they walked around and around only stopping for a meager lunch then they were shackled again and they went around and around but one prisoner was stubborn he struggle with the guards which earned him a beating almost every day yet he said nothing as he was struck no one knew his name and no one asked him want did a beaten slave need with a name any way.

After awhile the over wight man decided that the scared prisoner was losing them money so he was thrown in the pit with the other older Fire Benders Zuko noticed that there were fewer prisoner's then when he last saw them he also noticed that many of them were bruised and cut "want happened" he asked the Captain of the ship looked at him he gave a smirk "they have a under ground contest it's called the Earth rumble Earth benders fight each other once a match we get put in to "fight" it's all rigged so that we don't win" he said he gave a laugh "they also have another underground contest fights to the death even that is rigged once we've out grown our value in the Earth Rumble we go to the Death match I' m going tonight it's not the dieing that bothers me it's the fact I'll die entertaining a load of Earth Benders" he said Zuko took "tell me who the fighter's are and want you have learned about them their weakness their strengths" he said the Captain just looked at him as though he was mad "why" he asked Zuko just looked at him "why not" he said the Captain gave a chuckled "why not indeed take a seat Prince Zuko there is much to tell you before the death match" he said Zuko 's head shot up "want did you call me" he said the Captain smiled "you heard me I though I recognized you when I first saw you I often wondered want happened to you there were many rumors some people think you died in a Fire Bending accident some said your sister had "accidentally" killed you in a prank some said you went in to exile with your Uncle even went with your Mother" said the Captain he looked towards the remaining prisoners who were scatted along the sides of the pit "I don't think the other's know who you are though I'm fairly certain you didn't have that scar in the last picture I saw of you" he said Zuko lowered his head "a parting gift from my father" he said the Captain shook his head "tell me about these Earth Rumble fighters" said Zuko the Captain nodded with a grin.

Right here we go first off there is The Boulder he always refers to him self in the third person" he chuckled "he's petty tough but he boasts a lot thats he's weakness really his ego next is the Rhino a very large man his weakness is he is not very smart next is Fire Nation guy" he said Zuko raised his eyebrow "Fire Nation guy they have a Fire Bender working for them is he a prisoner as well" he asked the Captain laughed "no he's no Fire Bender he is a Earth Bender a weak one too he wares red trousers and a Fire Nation cloak he fires fire from his mouth by blowing flammable liquid he is normally the bad guy if one of us is too beat up to fight next is the Mole he travails mostly underground his weakness is that he rarely Earth Bends above ground so getting him above ground is the best way next is the Gecko he walks up walls the best way to beat him is to keep him on the ground finale is is the Blind Bandit a eleven year old girl I don't know how she does it but she always seems to know want you are going to do she is the current champion and the only fighter who is not involved with the rigging she truly beats them the Boulder is the latest she hasn't fought him though they probably won't him against her until she beaten most of the fighters involved with rigging" he said Zuko crossed his arms deep in thought "how soon before I compete" he asked the Captain "a few days a week or two depends on the crowd and their mood" he said the pit suddenly opened and a few loafs of dry bread was thrown down then the pit resealed the loafs were broken out and handed out "you better eat it it's all your going to get until tomorrow" said the Captain as he saw Zuko frown at the dry bread that was almost hard he then began to eat the bread he swallowed hard he sighed.

That night the Captain was taken Zuko knew he would never see him again the next day more bread was thrown in to the pit Zuko ate it with out question once he finished his bread he began his stances he knew that he would have to develop a new kind of bending help escape the pit as well as the city he had plenty of time he survived Azula tortures he could survive this his six years of imprisonment had taught him patience.

The months went by Zuko trained him self he had still not been taken out of the pit to enter the Earth Rumble he half wondered why as the weeks turned to months the prisoner's slowly went to the Death matches now it was just him and two others he knew that one would soon be going to the Death match he knew that the other was not long for the Death match he continued to train him self the other two prisoner's ignored him as he shot flames at boulders that were in the pit want they didn't notice was the flames were almost white with heat nor did they seem to notice the few broken boulders that were shattered and burnt.

**End of chapter two please review.**

**First two chapters are set the year before Aang was found in the Ice berg I don't know when Toph became the Blind Bandit so I have that she started when she was eleven Zuko is 17 he was punished when he eleven the next chapter is set the year that Aang was found Iroh has joined the Avatar Aang is looking for a Earth Bender to teach him Earth bending. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Phoenix and the Dragon of the West**

**Author ladykempton**

**Disclaimer I don't own Avatar the Last Air Bender it is owned by the creators and Nickelodeon.**

**This is my second Avatar fic this one is not a sequel to Four Benders Sokka, Appa, and Momo. I am still new at this so please be patient I will try and put in paragraphs in I will also try and put in correct spellings any name miss spellings are my own.**

**Summary: this story is a very alternate Avatar world want if Zuko is punished by his father for being want he called weak and a failure every one other in Avatar with the exception of Aang, Iroh and Toph are the same age but every one else is two years older so Zuko is Eighteen Katara is Sixteen Sokka is Seventeen Azula is also Eighteen (she and Zuko are Twin's Zuko is the oldest by ten minutes) set the year that Aang was found Iroh has joined the Avatar Aang is looking for a Earth Bender to teach him Earth bending. There is going to adult themes threw out mostly involving torture no non con there will be a romance later on with a new character friendship only with regular characters rated M to be safe.**

Chapter three the long year

Zuko was alone he had been now for almost a month he was kept in the pit yet he still had not been taken to the Earth Rumble still he practiced his Fire Bending he knew that his Bending was getting stronger he had run out of boulders a few weeks ago yet still he practiced once a day a loaf of bread was thrown into the pit it was not as stall as the bread he had been getting when he was first thrown down in to the pit but it wasn't fresh but it was better the nothing.

Zuko was woken suddenly when the pit opened "get up here" yelled a voice a rope ladder was dropped down Zuko slowly climbed up the ladder he was roughly grabbed and pulled up he was held by two large guards Xi Fu smirked at him "hello boy time for you to earn your bread as long as you earn you live" he said coldly "bring him" he said the two grads half walked half dragged him away.

Zuko stood in the ring he was in the Earth Rumble he had stone cuffs around his hands preventing him from bending he inwardly smirked he could destroy the cuffs and escape but he knew that one he probably would not get very far two he had no money or supply's no he would remain until an opportunity presented it self to him. He heard the crowd boo and jeer at him "Ladies and Gentleman to day we have a new fighter today his from Fire Nation he is one of the Fire breathing beast's" yelled Xi Fu to the crowd, the crowd booed loudly "but don't worry the beasts hands well be contained the whole time to keep our fighters and you safe from his unnatural abilities" shouted Xi Fu the crowd cheered loudly "First up is one of his own kind the Fire Nation Guy" yelled Xi Fu the crowd cheered and booed at the same time Zuko blinked as the Fire Nation Guy came out he began sing the national anthem Zuko cringed as the man butchered the song Zuko waited for the man to finish the song "prepare to meet your doom" yelled the Fire Nation Guy Zuko blinked he wondered why did the guy have a funny accent no one in the Fire Nation had an accent like that he shook his head as Fire Nation Guy ran at him yelling he then stopped and did some Earth bending Zuko waited until the last possible moment before he dodged out of the way he then kick out and sent Fire Nation Guy flying he fell out of the ring with a sicking thud as he hit the floor hard.

The crowd was silent Xi Fu blinked he hadn't expected that he soon recovered "the kid got lucky next up is the Rhino" he yelled Zuko saw a huge over wight man thump in to ring he roared at the crowd earning cheers from them Zuko grinned the Rhino roared and ran towards him he then Earth bended a huge slab towards him Zuko jumped and landed on the slab he gave it a jerk with his feet and got the slab to turn and continue on it's path uninterrupted he then jumped up high the Rhino was so shocked by this that by the time he move his arms to bend it out of the way it was to late it hit him hard just as he began to fall Zuko gave him a swift kick in the head his fast momentum sent the huge man literally bouncing out of the ring and land on top of Fire Nation Guy once again the crowd was stunned in to silence Xi Fu was speechless he hadn't though the kid was that good a fighter he then shook his head "it looks like it must be his luck night next The Mole" he yelled the crowd once again cheered as The Mole came out Zuko raised an eye brow as a man who he though looked pudgy erupted from the ground he seemed to be wearing some sort of eye wear he wondered if they were to protected his eyes or if they made him see better underground he blinked rapidly as the Mole went back under ground and began to burrow towards him Zuko jumped out of the way he had to think of a way to get him out of the Earth he then looked down at his bare feet he smirked his feet were not cuffed he could fire bend with his feet he knew that the moment they realized he could bend with his feet they would cuff his feet he would only have one chance he would not let this strange man win he saw the burrowing man come closer.

He planted his feet firmly on the ground he waited until the Mole was practically right under him he then forced down as much fire as he could with out it being visible the ground glowed after a few seconds the Mole exploded out of the ground his face flushed his eye wear steamed Zuko took the opportunity to send him flying out of the ring to land on the two previous fighters who were still groaning Zuko's feet were suddenly cuffed and he couldn't move "now the kids luck runs out up next the Gecko" yelled Xi Fu once again the crowd cheered loudly Zuko struggled to move as he saw a man swing from the roof before he slammed a large rock in to him Zuko wondered why he was called the Gecko he remembered the Captain telling him that the man seemed to be able to climb walls that most people could not climb then the world went black just before he surrendered to the darkness he heard the crowd roar.

Zuko came too a few hours later black and blue he struggled to stand he was back in the pit the cuffs removed he saw a bucket of water and a loaf of bread he managed to get to the bucket he found a bit of rag he dipped the rag in to the bucket and began to clean his open wounds once that was done he began to eat his bread.

As the weeks went by he was beaten in each match yet he still entertained Zuko made sure of that after each match he cleaned his wounds ate his bread then he then would sleep for a bit then he would practice his bending he had not fought the Blind Bandit yet he wondered why he had not been put against her yet he knew from want he heard from guards was that she was a very good fighter more then capable of looking after her self he superposed the fact that she was the reigning champion and the prize was five hundred Gold pieces he knew the Xi Fu didn't want to lose his fighting slave after all people payed good money to see the Fire Nation Kid throughly beaten and Xi Fu didn't want to lose any more money then the prize money that he had to hand over every week.

One day a year after his in enslavement before his match with the Hippo (he had changed his name from Rhino to Hippo) Zuko heard the guards talking "thats want I heard the Avatar has returned he was found in an Ice berg in the South Pole I heard he defeated an entire Fire Nation Navel fleet at the North Pole they say he's coming to the Earth Kingdom to learn Earth Bending" said one guard the other grunted they came up to him and roughly cuffed his hands and feet they then shoved him out in to the ring where the crowd booed loudly Zuko sighed he heard the familiarly roar he dodged a few thrown boulders until he was hit with an even bigger boulder hit him he went flying out of the ring the crowd cheered even louder Zuko flinched as he slammed in to a wall "the Hippo wins again" yelled Xi Fu Zuko let the darkness consume him.

**End of Chapter three please review.**

**The Avatar comes to Gaoling in search of Earth bender and Zuko has a reunion.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Phoenix and the Dragon of the West**

**Author ladykempton**

**Disclaimer I don't own Avatar the Last Air Bender it is owned by the creators and Nickelodeon.**

**This is my second Avatar fic this one is not a sequel to Four Benders Sokka, Appa, and Momo. I am still new at this so please be patient I will try and put in paragraphs in I will also try and put in correct spellings any name miss spellings are my own.**

**Summary: this story is a very alternate Avatar world want if Zuko is punished by his father for being want he called weak and a failure every one other in Avatar with the exception of Aang, Iroh and Toph are the same age but every one else is two years older so Zuko is Eighteen Katara is Sixteen Sokka is Seventeen Azula is also Eighteen (she and Zuko are Twin's Zuko is the oldest by ten minutes) set the year that Aang was found Iroh has joined the Avatar Aang is looking for a Earth Bender to teach him Earth bending. There is going to adult themes threw out mostly involving torture no non con there will be a romance later on with a new character friendship only with regular characters rated M to be safe.**

Chapter Four freedom and reunions.

A few miles out side Gaoling a ten ton Bison snored softly with him surrounding a fire were two young people form the Water Tribe a bald young man no more then twelve from the now extinct Air Benders he was playing with a flying lemur and seating by the fire with a fresh pot of tea sat the oldest of the group a slightly over wight man with golden eyes he wore the robes of a Earth Kingdom peasant but in truth he was from the Fire Nation he was the bald boys Fire Bending Master he was a also the Fire Lords older brother he was known as the Dragon of the West to those of the Earth Kingdom but to his own people he was called General Iroh "something wrong Iroh" asked Katara Iroh looked up "no nothing wrong Miss Katara I was just think of the swamp you and your brother both saw people who were dead" he said sadly Katara sat next to the kindly old man who they all saw now as a uncle or even a grandfather "who did you see" she asked softly Iroh sighed "I saw my Son Lu Ten and my poor Nephew they died the same year, my Nephews death was the reason why I chose exile" he said sadly "I saw a vision of my son and Zuko as they appeared the last time I saw them alive Zuko vanished laughing Lu Ten smiled at me and said that I would find the one I thought lost to the Spirit world " he said Katara placed her hand on his arm and gave it a squeeze .

"I sorry it must have really hurt I saw my mother she died a few years ago but when I saw her she didn't say anything" she said Iroh gave a sigh then Sokka came over to them "we have to go to Gaoling we need some more supply's" he said as he sat down the other side of the fire in his hands he held a map "maybe we'll find a Earth Bending teacher who I can teach me how to Earth Bend" said the Avatar as he sat down his Lemur laying across his shoulder's his tail curled around his bald head Sokka nodded "it should only take us a hour to get there" said Sokka as he examined the map as he looked at the quickest way to get there "wants in Gaoling" asked Katara Aang opened his mouth then closed it again "I'm not really sure I've never been there" Said Aang as he gave the Lemur a scratch on the head he looked at Iroh "do you know want is there Iroh" he asked the former General gave his beard a scratch in thought "it's a nice size city not as big as Omarshu or even Ba-Sing-Se but nice enough it has a good size market but it is mostly a merchant city though mostly they export cloth and the like it's a wealth city by all accounts that I have heard" said Iroh as he took a sip of his tea Sokka raised an eyebrow "if it's so rich why hasn't the Fire Nation tried to conquer it then" he asked Katara shot her brother a look "Sokka!" she said shocked that Sokka blunt question Iroh laughed "no it is alright Miss Katara, the reason why the Fire Nation has not tired to take Gaoling is for the simple fact that Gaoling is to far from our supply lines and if we did try to go to Gaoling our lines would be stretched to breaking point" said Iroh with a soft smile Sokka excepted that answer before going back to his map.

The arrival at Gaoling was uneventful they bought food Sokka bought a green bag which Momo the flying lemur jumped in too and quickly fell asleep Iroh bought some tea as he was running low Aang bought a Earth Kingdom hat to cover his arrow as they walked down the street a man came up to them he was handing out flyer's to passers by Aang looked at it, it was advertising the Earth Rumble on the back was a coupon for Earth Bending there was a free lesson at Master Yu's school of Earth Bending "may be he's the one who can teach you Earth Bending" said Katara as she looked at the coupon Aang gave a nod.

Aang lift the Earth Bending school rubbing his neck all that had happened to him during the lesson was he had, had rocks thrown at him for an hour he had not been taught stance or anything he walked dejectedly towards his waiting friends "I don't think Master Yu is the one to teach me Earth Bending" said Aang as he dug out a pebble from his ear Sokka was looking at the flyer "maybe you could find a Earth Bending teacher at this Earth Rumble" said Sokka Aang raised an eyebrow "wants the Earth Rumble I've never heard of that" he said as he peered at the flyer "I've heard of it " said Iroh not sounding to pleased about hearing about it the three youngsters looked at the retired General "really" they chorused Iroh nodded "yes I've heard about I heard they use slaves in some of the matches" he said in disgust Aang frowned "but slavery was abolished well it was a hundred years ago" said Aang Iroh nodded "It is still abolished with the war Prisoners of war are used and sold in to slavery" he said Aang frowned "but thats wrong" he said he looked at Iroh "does the Fire Nation do that" he asked Iroh gave a smile "no it doesn't they are prisoner's of war they are kept in camps they are permitted some of their element they may battle each other if they want too they are not used for labor unless the benders can be controlled like if Water Benders are needed they will be restrained in way that they can still bend but they can't bend enough to try and escape the same if Earth Benders are needed" said Iroh Aang smiled Iroh put his hands in to his sleeves "lets go to this Earth Rumble it may be that want I know about the Earth Rumble may be out of date" said Iroh Aang grinned he followed Iroh as did Katara and Sokka.

Aang, Katara and Sokka sat down they had gotten good seats "Iroh's going to miss the match by the time he gets his tea" said Sokka Katara looked around them "I wonder why no one seats here" she said just as she said that a huge boulder slammed in to the seats only a few feet from them "thats why" said Aang as he stared at the boulder "have I missed anything" called Iroh as he sat down next to Katara hold a cup of steaming jasmine tea Katara smiled at him "no you haven't" she said Iroh took a sip of his tea suddenly Xi Fu jumped on to the stage "are you ready for the Earth Rumble!" he yelled the crowd including Sokka cheered loudly "here's the Boulder" he yelled the crowd exploded with screams and cheers as the Boulder Xi Fu jumped off the stage "The Boulder is glad to be here" said the Boulder he bulged his muscles causing several females fan screamed loudly "the first contestant the Hippo" shouted Xi Fu over the screaming fans the Hippo stamped on to the stage and roared "The Boulder will crush you the Boulder will win this match" he said to the Hippo who just roared he began to run as he run he threw rocks and rocks at the Boulder who hit them aside then the Hippo got hold of a huge slab and threw it at the Boulder it hit him he flew backwards but before he lift the ring completely he Bended a slab out from the side of the ring which raised and deposited him back in to the ring the Boulder then laughed "the Boulder is not easily defeated" he said as he Bended a huge piece of rock which lifted taking the Hippo with it then the Boulder threw it out of the ring the crowd roared as the Hippo landed out of the ring "the Boulder wins" yelled Xi Fu again the fan's yelled if possible louder Aang and his friends looked at the crumpled figure of the Hippo "wow he's good" said Katara Iroh raised an eyebrow as the Boulder began to talk "why is he talking in the third person" he asked Katara gave a shrug she looked at her brother who was standing and chanting with the crowd she shook her head as a new fighter came in called the Mole he was soon dumped out of the ring soon followed by the Gecko then the Fire Nation guy also followed.

Xi Fu jumped in the ring "ladies and gentleman the fight you have been waiting for the Fire Nation kid" he yelled the crowd booed as a tall skinny young man came in to the ring his hand's and feet were cuffed he wore torn trousers he had no shirt on he had on a Fire Benders helmet on he looked filthy Katara gasped as she saw his back it was thick with scars she heard Iroh let out a growl "looks like want I heard was true, Slaves" he hissed Katara could have sworn she saw steam coming off the former General Katara looked at her brother who was almost leaning in to the ring yelling with crowd "boo take down the Fire Bender" he screamed Katara looked at Aang he looked as angry as Iroh if not more so she put her hand on his arm "we can't do any thing to help him this must have been going on for a long time" she said Aang just shook his head "it's wrong Katara he maybe a Fire Bender but no one deserves to be enslaved no one" he Katara gave a nod "I know" she said sadly as the Boulder began talking again on how the Fire Bender was going down "the Boulder will defeat you hard and proper" he said he then lunched an attack the Fire Bender knocked the incoming rocks to one side the Boulder blinked as the rocks were sent back towards him as fast as when they were coming towards the Fire Bender the Boulder Bended them to dirt before they could cause any damage "The Boulder will not underestimate you again" he said this time he put his hands together and sliced them across the ground towards the Fire Bender earth and stones shot forward even faster towards to the Fire Bender the last lot but the Fire Bender didn't move as the earth and stones got closer then suddenly the Fire Bender was consumed by flames the flames were white with intense heat the cuffs containing his hands and feet began to crack the whole ring was deafly silent as the earth and burned up the Fire Bender got in to fighting stance flames still licked his body the Boulder took a step back "the Boulder is not scared of a Fire Bender" he shouted as he saw that the cuffs fell to the floor nothing now more then just broken rock the Boulder swallowed he got in to a weak fighting stance.

Sokka's eyes could not get any wider or bigger as the Fire Bender was free and he had knocked aside the Boulder's attacks "he's free" he squeaked he then looked at Katara and Aang "he's free" he repeated "maybe now it will be a fair fight" said Iroh a smirk across his face "I doubt any of these fighter's have ever fought a unhindered Fire Bender" he said Sokka just looked at Iroh "he's free" he squeaked his voice pitching even higher Iroh smiled at the Water Tribe Warrior "yes he is isn't he" he smirked the Boulder then began to Earth bend to unsettle the ground under the Fire Benders feet but the Fire Bender remained standing he then let lose his Fire Bending sending the Earth Bender stumbling backwards before the Boulder could recover the Fire Bender kicked out sending a bloom of white hot flames towards him the Boulder continued to stumble to get away from the flames that licked at his exposed feet the Fire Bender kept kicking out the flames seemed to get brighter and more intense with each kick and punch until the Boulder fell out of the ring by know the flames surrounding the Fire Bender were huge they almost seemed like wings of Fire "he's a Phoenix Fire Bender" gasped Aang as he saw the flames grow even more "a what" said Katara her eye's almost as wide as Sokka who was still squeaking that the Fire Bender was free "a Phoenix Fire Bender they were rare even a hundred years ago"whispered Aang as he saw several Earth Benders jump in to the ring to try an contain the now free Fire Bender but they were no match for the Fire Bender who now shot flames out in all directions when the flames died down the Fire Bender was gone.

Once the commotion died down and the crowd reassured that the Fire Bender would be found and the matches resumed this time the Blind Bandit took to the ring she easily took out all her opponent's Xi Fu held up a sack of gold coins asking who would be brave enough to fight the Blind Bandit when no one came forward he began goading the crowd then suddenly a voice called out and at young boy was shoved in to the ring.

Zuko burnt at Xi Fu safe once he broke threw he took as much gold as he could get in to the sack he then went to Xi Fu parlor he then began putting bread and cured meats in to the sack once he had enough food to last him a few weeks he sneaked out of Xi Fu's house and fled into the night.

Iroh walked towards Appa his mind full of want he had seen he had heard legends of Phoenix Fire Bender's it was said that they were very powerful it was also said that a Phoenix Fire Bender had once been a Fire Lord but because they were only born every few generations they were very rare Iroh patted the Bison on the nose "hello Appa" he said he heard Aang and the others returning he half turned as he saw them they were talking about Toph it had been an eventful night first the slave Fire Bender had escaped his captors (which Iroh was glad that he had) and Aang and Toph had been held hostage by Xi Fu and the rest of the fighters because they thought that Toph and Aang had worked together in a match they them selves had rigged!Xi Fu had demanded a ransom of five hundred gold pieces in return for Toph Sokka had been very excited when he got hold of the ransom note as it was sighed Xi Fu and the Boulder that was found in the grounds of Bel Fong estate once Aang and Toph were freed her father had taken away saying that Toph was blind, fragile and delicate he had then told the Avatar to leave the city.

As Aang, Katara and Sokka walked towards the clearing that was their camp site they heard some one shout "hey wait up" they turned to reveal Toph with a bag over her shoulder running towards them she caught up to them "so your dad changed his mind"grinned Aang Toph grinned at him "yeah I talked to him and convinced him that I could look after my self" she said with a huge grin as she come to the clearing she gave a bow of respect to Iroh who returned the bow even though the blind girl could not see it "hello Miss Toph welcome, maybe we better go before your Father changes his mind eh" said Iroh with a knowing glint in his eye Toph blushed a little "yeah maybe we should and maybe we should take Sparky with us too" she said Sokka blinked "Sparky who's Sparky" he asked Toph walked over to a large bush and parted some branch's aside the others gathered around the blind girl the four friends gasped as they saw curled around a large sack was the Fire Nation kid.

Iroh lifted the Fire Nation kid on to Appa with Aang's the boy was filthy Iroh could see that the boy had, had a hard life his back was laced with thick scars the boy needed a good long scrub in a tub also the Fire Benders helmet had bolted to his his head tightly his hair was sticking out of the bottom of the mask also Iroh could see that the boy was old enough to grow thick stubble given another few weeks and the boy would have a fine thick beard "let us make camp as soon as possible" said Iroh Sokka opened his mouth to protest when Aang agreed after a hour of flying they came to a thick wood they found a small glade but more then big enough for Appa to land an be comfortable once camp was set up Iroh found a stream flowing near by "once the boy wakes I'll take the mask off if he wakes while we take it off he could panic" said Iroh every one nodded Katara tried to heal his wounds as best as she could with out waking him.

Zuko woke slowly he opened his eyes he noticed three things one there was a fire near him two he was no longer behind a bush and third he could see the Blind Bandit seating across from him with her was two people of the Water Tribe plus a boy with a blue arrow on his forehead he stood and got in to fighting stance the Water Tribe people also stood Water Tribe Girl put her hand on her flask the Water Tribe boy held up a boomerang while the boy with the arrow on his forehead also took a fighting stance in his hand he held want looked like a bit of wood "hey steady Sparky it's okay your safe now no one wants to hurt you" said the Blind Bandit she had not stood up she pulled the Water Tribe girl down as well as arrow head boy "hey Snoozeles seat down you're making him nervous" she said the boy with boomerang didn't move he just stood there suddenly he fell over a bit of ground had moved from under him "I told you to seat down you're making him nervous" she said "but he's a Fire Bender we can't trust him he'll betray us" said Sokka "we trust Iroh don't we" said Katara she noticed that the Fire Nation kid almost stumbled at the name " he has a right to be anxious about strangers he has been a slave for a long time" said Iroh from behind, the Fire Nation kid turned too quickly he fell over "Uncle" came a voice that had not been used for a long time "Uncle Iroh" came the voice again Iroh blinked he then ran over to the fallen boy "Zuko? Is that you" said Iroh his voice breaking "Uncle Iroh I had almost given up hope of ever seeing you again" sobbed Zuko as he flung himself at his Uncle Iroh also sobbed as he held his long lost nephew.

After a few minutes Iroh had removed the helmet he pulled Zuko in to another hug when he saw Zuko's large scar over his left eye Zuko told Iroh had happened to him over the last seven years his imprisonment and his enslavement he wept fresh tear's as Zuko explained want his father had done to him too much had happened to his nephew at that moment he had never know such hatred towards his brother and his niece he knew that they would get there comeuppance sooner or later.

**End of Chapter four please review **

**Zuko has a wash and a shave and joins the Avatar and his Uncle. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Phoenix and the Dragon of the West**

**Author ladykempton**

**Disclaimer I don't own Avatar the Last Air Bender it is owned by the creators and Nickelodeon.**

**This is my second Avatar fic this one is not a sequel to Four Benders Sokka, Appa, and Momo. I am still new at this so please be patient I will try and put in paragraphs in I will also try and put in correct spellings any name miss spellings are my own thanks for the reviews I will try and put more out I'm not sure how long it is going to be but I will try and make it a long one some chapters may be longer then others I will try and put more paragraphs in but they are not my strengths any one willing to be a beta (?) reader or even recommend one who likes Zuko based story's please tell me about them I know this story sounds like "The Lost Prince" but I promise it is not a rip off off that story I am going to take the story in different way to the "Lost Prince" this is not a Zutara story keep reviewing .**

**Summary: this story is a very alternate Avatar world want if Zuko is punished by his father for being want he called weak and a failure every one other in Avatar with the exception of Aang, Iroh and Toph are the same age but every one else is two years older so Zuko is Eighteen Katara is Sixteen Sokka is Seventeen Azula is also Eighteen (she and Zuko are Twin's Zuko is the oldest by ten minutes) set the year that Aang was found Iroh has joined the Avatar set during "The Desert, The Library and The Journey of Ba-Sing-Se trilogy (if it is a Trilogy) this is my alternate version of those few episodes .There is going to adult themes threw out mostly involving torture no non con there will be a romance later on with a new character friendship only with regular characters rated M to be safe.**

Chapter five new travails and new companions.

Iroh couldn't keep his eyes off his now eighteen year old nephew the last time he had seen him he had been nine years old and showing him a new move that he had practiced for days Iroh smiled softly as so much had happened in nine years he stood and spoke "come Nephew it is time you had a bath to get some of the filth off you plus you need some fresh cloths want you are wearing are barley fit to called rags come theres a stream over here were you can bath privately" said Iroh Zuko gave a nod and followed his Uncle threw the trees.

Zuko rubbed his arm he had heated the water up so that he could have a nice hot bath his Uncle had trimmed his shaggy messy hair it was now a lot shorter Iroh had also given Zuko a shave he had blushed when his uncle called him handsome Zuko finished washing his arm he now scrubbed his hair soon he was cleaner then he had ever been in eight years climbed out of the stream Iroh handed Zuko a pair of his old trousers that not longer fitted him he also handed him a old tunic that also no longer fit him they were a little too small for Zuko "lets fill your belly we need to fatten you up" said Iroh Zuko's stomach gave a growl in agreement Iroh laughed as he walked back to the camp.

Zuko sat down next Iroh Katara walked up to him he looked at her "I can heal can I try and heal your back" she asked Zuko looked at Iroh who gave a soft nod Zuko removed his his semi new tunic and turned his back on her "these look like burns" she whispered as she began her healing "why would Earth Bender's use Fire on a Fire Bender" she asked Zuko sighed as he felt the cooling healing water "Earth Benders didn't Azula did it when she was in a bad mood which was almost every day after a few months I stop screaming in pain she got bored and only came down if she wanted some one to take her anger out on which was once a week or so" said Zuko his voice gaining strength as he spoke Katara shook her head "how old were you when this was first done they look years old" she said Zuko sighed "I was ten years old" he said Katara gasped "she's evil how old is she" she asked as she finished the healing Zuko quickly pulled his tunic back over his back and did it up Katara raised an eyebrow she would ask Iroh later about that "she eighteen years old she's my twin I'm the oldest by ten minutes" said Zuko Iroh chuckled as he sipped his tea "and doesn't she resent you for being born first" he chuckled Zuko just bowed his shaggy haired head "I didn't asked to be born first" he whispered Iroh placed a strong hand on his shoulder he gave it a soft squeeze "there is a very good chance that all that has happened to you over the last nine years would have happened any way it most likely would have been worse for you" said Iroh Zuko sighed deeply and gave a sad nod he excepted a bowl of thick soup that Katara handed to him he fumbled with the spoon not use to eating with utilizes the memory of their use a half forgotten memory "you don't have to use a spoon if you don't want to you can do as Toph does" said Katara kindly Zuko looked to his Uncle who nodded smiling at his nephew who put the spoon down and slowly began to drink out of the bowl.

Zuko held on tightly to the saddle as Appa flew up in to the clouds "we're coming up to a town Zuko can get some new cloths" said Aang Sokka looked at him "want why we have to keep as far a head of that crazy girl with the blue fire we can't keep stopping" he said Zuko's head shot up "blue fire" he said he looked at Iroh who nodded "yes my nephew Azula is chasing us since Omarshu" said Iroh Zuko frowned he breathed deeply Iroh placed a calming hand on his shoulder "it's alright Zuko she will never do that to you again I promise" said Iroh Zuko looked at his he gave a little smile and nodded to his Uncle "wait a minute you mean to tell us that, that crazy girl is your sister" yelled Sokka Zuko nodded he closed his eyes and continued to breath deeply Iroh blinked as he saw Zuko let go of the saddle cross his legs and entwined his fingers together the palms facing up a flame appeared as Zuko breathed in the flame got small and when he breathed out the flame got bigger "wants he doing" asked Sokka as he looked at the younger Fire Bender "he's meditating to calm down best leave him alone for now" said Iroh Sokka moved off as did Iroh yet he remained close in case his nephew had need of him.

They landed just out side a small town Iroh took Zuko off to get some cloths while they were gone Katara got a few more supply's after a few hours the two Fire Benders returned Zuko was now wearing a new tunic and trousers in fact it was of Fire Nation design the tunic and trousers were a reddish-brown with yellow trim with a yellow almost gold like belt keeping the tunic closed his boots were black and the toes were curled in the Fire Nation style there was a yellow stripe down the center of the boots Iroh had a large parcel plus a few more packages "we're done" said Iroh they all climbed back on to Appa and flew away from the town.

That night Iroh handed Zuko the large parcel "wants this" asked Zuko as he held the parcel Iroh grinned softly at his nephew "call it a very belated birthday gift" he said he indicated for Zuko to open it Zuko pulled off the brown paper that covered it once the paper was removed Zuko blinked back the tears that were suddenly threating to fall from his golden eyes "Uncle" said Zuko his voice breaking as he held his gift a sword he could tell that it was a double sword he removed them from their sheath the swords were sharp they were of excellent workmanship Iroh smiled at his nephew "you were always good with swords as a child your Mother wanted you to have one when you were older" he said Zuko re-sheathed his swords Iroh pulled him in to a bear hug he felt his nephew pull him closer he felt the warmth of Zuko's tears on his neck "oh Zuko let it out theres no shame in tears" said Iroh as he rubbed Zuko's back.

Katara saw Zuko and Iroh walk off to the near by lake that they were camping near Iroh had explained to her early the previous day that in the Fire Nation opposite sex's did not show their bodies to people who were not related or married to it was taboo Katara respected that even the Water Tribe had the taboo she jumped as Sokka suddenly yelled "time for a holiday" he yelled waving Aang's map Aang grinned "alright it's been a while since I've had a holiday" he said as he floated off of Appa with Momo resting on his shoulder "were shall we go" he asked as he peered a the map.

They now on Sokka's mini holiday to discover a lost library they had been flying over the vast desert for hours when suddenly Sokka pointed out a tower sticking out of the sand once they landed they saw a large fox like creature run up the tower and disappear Sokka attached a rope to his boomerang he threw it through the window Toph refused to go in saying that she would not be able to read any books as she could not read ink on a page Zuko also refused to go in he had spent seven years of his life under ground he would not go under ground again unless he could a void it Iroh also refused saying he was too old to go clambering up a tower once the rope was secure Sokka, Katara, Aang, the Professor and Momo climbed (or flew)up and in to the tower .

Iroh was taking a nap in Appa huge shadow while Zuko was talking to Toph "I never fought you why not" he asked Toph smiled at him "I wasn't involved in the rigging so they didn't put us against each other" she said Zuko smiled he looked at the horizon "is that a sand storm" he asked Toph wriggled her toes in to the warm sand "no it feels like something moving across the sand it's moving too slowly to be a storm its all fuzzy I hate the desert " said Toph she stood facing the cloud of sand that grew closer "it's the Sand Benders" said Zuko by now Iroh had woken was standing beside them "I wonder why they are all they way out here they may have a camp near by " said Iroh Toph shook her head "I don't think so I can feel vibrations I can't feel a camp or any kind of settlement other then that little town that we meet the Professor in" she said Zuko didn't take his eyes off of the advancing cloud "you could be mistaken you did say you can't "see" too well" he said Zuko Toph frowned not at his words she frowned concentrating on want she was "seeing" she then spoke "it's real fuzzy but I can't feel anything for miles and miles at least a three days travel in any direction" she said suddenly the Sand Benders got off of there Sand crafts "hand over the Bison" called a young voice then suddenly the sand kicked up not by the Sand Bender's "the library is sinking" yelled Iroh as he got in to fighting stance.

"Hold em off protect Appa" yelled Toph as she planted her hands firmly against the sinking library the sand was now kicking up even more this time by the Sand Benders as well as the library sinking "if you want the Bison you have to get past us" yelled Iroh over the blasting sand "thats not a problem old man" yelled the one who seemed to be the leader he began bending Iroh fought back sending flames shooting at the Sand Benders a few were shocked as they saw the flames but soon they rebuilt the courage they began bending the sand so that it was blowing in Iroh's face causing sand to go in to his eyes he stumbled as few of the sand benders were trying to get to Appa but were finding it hard as Zuko was fighting them off "stay away from him" he yelled Zuko then heard his Uncle's cry of pain Zuko half turn he saw his Uncle fall Zuko growled he looked at the Benders who were still trying to get ropes over the Bison who was not making it easy for them at all Zuko felt heat burn in his vein's.

The Sand Benders were struggling to get the ropes and muzzle on and over the Bison suddenly they heard cracking they turned and gasped as they saw the young man was now in gulfed in flames not normal yellow and orange flames of a Fire Bender these flames were white hot the sand beneath him had melted and had become glass which was now shattering under the intense heat "I said leave him alone" he yelled the flames got bigger and hotter a few of the Sand Benders ran away as they saw wings of fire slowly form out of the flames when a few of the Sand Benders continued to try and take Appa Zuko's rage increased "I SAID LEAVE HIM ALONE!! he yelled they looked at him they paled as they saw a huge bird of flame where the young man stood he put his hands together the wings also came together he then shot fire at them a hot wind hit them hard a few were blown back their cloths scorched from the hot gust of wind the remaining ones some how stood there ground they began to Sand Bend this only increased Zuko's anger he roared shooting even hotter flames at the remaining Sand Bender who screamed in pain as the sand melted and turned to the sand to glass, the glass then shattered all around them slashing them as the hot gust's of air blew them towards them.

Toph fell away from the library as it finale sank in to the sand the others had only just escaped the library they saw the Sand Benders ether running for their lives or they were on the floor screaming in agony but the thing they noticed most of all was the bird of flame that was a little way off Appa Aang blinked "a Phoenix" he gasped the flames were so intense now that no one could see threw them the bird turned its dark golden eyes looked at them Katara and Aang got ready to attack the bird when Iroh ran to them "no don't hurt him please he's just angry" he pleaded he then turned to the Phoenix he took a deep breath and walked up to the bird once he was with in arms length away he paused he looked up at the huge bird it had not noticed him yet, Sokka was standing there looking at the huge bird "want the... want is that" he said Aang looked in awe at the bird that was rare even in his time "it's a Phoenix and it is very angry" said Aang softly his gray eyes wide a the sight of the bird "Iroh no!" yelled Katara as Iroh suddenly stepped in to the intense flames for a few seconds nothing happened then slowly the huge bird seemed to relax the flames lost their intensity then slowly the huge bird vanished from sight and the four youngsters only saw or felt Iroh and Zuko Iroh was holding the younger Fire Bender who was unconscious.

Iroh pulled the blanket closer around Zuko's body as he slept "were did the bird go" asked Sokka as he looked in the blue sky for the huge bird "Zuko was the bird he's a Phoenix Fire Bender" said Iroh as he watched over his nephew "they were rare in my time" said Aang Iroh sighed "they still are I had no idea Zuko was one he had never shown this ability when he was a child" said Iroh Sokka raised an eyebrow "want did the Sand Benders want" he asked as they flew over the desert after they had left the Sand Benders in the little town to recover after Katara had treated their burns "they were after Appa no doubt for trade" said Iroh Aang shook his head he stroked Appa's big arrow affectionately "where's the Professor" asked Iroh Aang smiled sadly "he decided to stay in the library as it sank he's probably in the spirit world now he looked really happy about it too" said Aang "did you enjoy your holiday Sokka" asked Iroh Sokka nodded "yeah and I found a secret that can help us win the war" he said Iroh looked at the Water Tribe Warrior "want is it" he asked Sokka opened his mouth then closed it "a solar eclipse we're going to Bar-Sing-Se to tell the King we're going to need his help to invade the Fire Nation"said Aang Sokka buried his head in to his hands "Aang don't tell the Fire Benders" he groaned Aang looked at his friend "but we can trust Iroh" he said Iroh looked at Sokka "I'm sorry to say this Sokka but we know about the solar eclipse we have known about it for years it happens once every hundred a fifty years" he said to a now crest fallen Sokka "what they know!" he moaned Iroh nodded he stole a look at his nephew before continuing "yes we know it is the one time when our borders our closed very tightly a blockade is put in place around the home land and if you got past the blockade there are battalions of non-benders between the borders and the palace by the time you got to the palace the eclipse would only last a couple of minutes the last eclipse a hundred and fifty years ago lasted about twenty minutes or there abouts and our astrologers believe that it will last around the same amount of time" he said Sokka fell backwards moaning "there is a good chance that Ozari would be in the bunker until it's all over" he said "there is a slim chance that you could invade the capital and win but every thing would have to go on schedule with out any thing going wrong" he said.

**End of Chapter five please review **

**Authors note: The same kind of cloths Zuko wears near the end of Avatar the last air bender I don't know the name of the Professor in "the library" so I just call him the Professor.**

**The journey to Ba-Sing-Se and Azula returns to retake Ba-Sing-Se.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Phoenix and the Dragon of the West**

**Author ladykempton**

**Disclaimer I don't own Avatar the Last Air Bender it is owned by the creators and Nickelodeon.**

**This is my second Avatar fic this one is not a sequel to Four Benders Sokka, Appa, and Momo. I am still new at this so please be patient I will try and put in paragraphs in I will also try and put in correct spellings any name miss spellings are my own thanks for the reviews I will try and put more out I'm not sure how long it is going to be but I will try and make it a long one some chapters may be longer then others I will try and put more paragraphs in but they are not my strengths any one willing to be a beta (?) reader or even recommend one who likes Zuko based story's please tell me about them I know this story sounds like "The Lost Prince" but I promise it is not a rip off off that story I am going to take the story in different way to the "Lost Prince" this is not a Zutara story keep reviewing .**

**Summary: this story is a very alternate Avatar world want if Zuko is punished by his father for being want he called weak and a failure every one other in Avatar with the exception of Aang, Iroh and Toph are the same age but every one else is two years older so Zuko is Eighteen Katara is Sixteen Sokka is Seventeen Azula is also Eighteen (she and Zuko are Twin's Zuko is the oldest by ten minutes) set the year that Aang was found Iroh has joined the Avatar set during "The Desert, The Library and The Journey of Ba-Sing-Se trilogy (if it is a Trilogy) this is my alternate version of those few episodes The Blue Spirit will come and the new character will turn up .There is going to adult themes threw out mostly involving torture no non con, friendship only with regular characters rated M to be safe.**

Chapter Six Blue Spirit's and a Twin Sister

The journey to Ba-Sing-Se would take three days on Appa Zuko had woken early that night and was enjoying a nice hot broth with some soft white bread they were resting near a lake before they began the journey just before they lift a small family turned up the mother heavily pregnant they had been robbed of all their possessions they had no money to get tickets for passage to Ba-Sing-Se so Aang agreed to take them all the way to Ba-Sing-Se.

Sokka was frowning "we can't stop we have to get to Ba-Sing-Se" he said Katara just looked at him "she's in labor Sokka it's not something that can be controlled we have to land" she said Sokka sat down and grumbled to him self Aang put Appa down Iroh and the womans husband helped her off Appa "Toph can you make an rock tent a big one" she said Toph complied and stamped her foot making a large rock tent shoot out of the ground around the woman Sokka just stood there his arms folded "don't worry Sokka I helped Gran-Gran deliver lots of Arctic Turtle Seals back home" she said as she rolled up her sleeves Sokka blinked "but this isn't Arctic Turtle Seals it's a real human thing" he said Katara looked at her brother she frowned "I helped her deliver lots of those too" she said "Aang gets some towel's Zuko could you boil some water please" she said Zuko raised his eyebrow and went to fill a bucket of water Iroh grinned at Katara "do you really need boiling water and towel's or are you just getting them out of the way" he said with a grin Katara smiled "yes and no I need warm water to clean the baby and the mother and I'll need towels to dry and wrap the baby in " she said Iroh chuckled "you better get in there I think the contractions are getting closer" he said Katara smiled and walked in to the rock tent.

"Sokka I'm going to need that water in a few minutes okay push down when you feel a contraction" she said to the mother at that moment Sokka came in holding a bucket of warm water he got the full view he promptly passed out spilling the water "more water" called Katara not even turning around her hand's too occupied to bend the water out of the ground a few seconds later Zuko walked in holding a second bucket he stepped over Sokka he didn't even blink as he also saw what Sokka had seen he placed the bucket down next to Katara "here are the towel's" said Zuko as he knelt next to her he held the blankets he kept his eyes on the mothers face so not to embarrass her there was a loud cry as the baby took it's first unaided breath Zuko held up his dagger "here" he said handing Katara the hilt Katara blinked and smiled "thanks" she said her hand went over the hilt it was warm she could see that the blade it's self was white hot she smiled even more she then cut the umbilical cord in one swift action she quickly tide it off she then handed the baby to the mother "a healthy girl" she said Katara the looked at her brother she shook her head "could you get him out of here I have to clean her up" she said Zuko looked at the Water Tribe Warrior "how can a warrior pass out he must have seen worse then a woman's genitalia before" he said as he handed the daughter the clean towels he stood and walked over to Sokka he lifted him up and flung him over his shoulder and carried him out.

Sokka came to a hour later "that was gross it was ewww" he shuddered Iroh had made tea for every one "there is nothing disgusting about it Sokka it is only nature" he said Zuko excepted a cup of tea and took a sip "I can't believe you passed out" chuckled Zuko Sokka just glared at him "you would too if you had seen want I saw" he said Zuko just looked at him "I did see want you saw I didn't pass out" he said Sokka just opened his mouth but no words came out he just folded his arms grumbled Katara came out of the rock tent a while later she sat next to Zuko and returned his blade to him it had been a second gift from Iroh "how is the baby" asked Iroh as he offered Katara a cup of tea she excepted it and smiled "she's doing fine healthy and strong" she said as she sipped her tea Toph also sipped her tea "she certainly sounds healthy have they picked a name yet" she asked Katara nodded "yeah their going to call her Hope" said Katara.

Appa soured over the first wall of Ba-Sing-Se "want is that" asked Sokka as he saw something slowly make it's way towards the wall of the city the others looked at the the cloud of thrown up dirt "Sand Benders" said Zuko Iroh shook his head "no there are no Sand Benders this far away from the desert they can't bend earth only sand" he said as he looked at the clearing dirt cloud they all saw a long metal snake like machine on ether side were a dozen tanks on top of the machine they could all now clearly see the Fire Nation emblem the machine stopped and spikes began to dig in to the ground then a section began to move forward after a few minutes the machine touched the wall and the finale section began to rotate "it's a drill" said Sokka.

Appa landed on the wall the family went to hide in the city while Aang spoke to the General in charge of the outer wall the General told Aang that no one hand every reached the wall Iroh didn't look at the General "the Dragon of the West breached the wall" said Toph smugly she hated city's as being a place's with too many rules the General stammered "yes maybe but he was quickly expunged" he said sounding quite proud of the fact Zuko spoke up "I heard he lift because the death of his son and that he was tired and he wanted his son buried among his family" said Zuko deciding he didn't like this Earth General Iroh was pleased that his nephew told the truth to the General that was the reason why he had lifted the siege of Ba-Sing-Se the General looked at Zuko "you are a child you don't know anything about pain" he said smugly Zuko growled he took a step forward but he was he was stopped by Iroh's hand on his arm "he's not worth it my nephew" said Iroh Zuko took several deep breaths before he seamered down he stepped back behind his Uncle "don't worry the Terra team will defeat this new enemy very quickly" said the General he and the others turned to look at the Terra team as they began to attack the tanks suddenly two girls jumped out on the Terra team very soon the Terra team were all on the floor twitching the drill kept moving threw the wall the General gapped at his fallen team he then turned to the Avatar "can you help us please" he whimpered.

Katara treated the Earth Benders "whats wrong with them they don't look wounded " asked the General, Katara finished her treatment "their Chi has been blocked when we were at Omarshu there was this girl who could block Chi's she did it to me I lost my bending it was horrible" she said Iroh stood to one side "if Ty Lee is here that means Azula is here as well as well as Mai" said Iroh Zuko growled low in his throat.

That night Zuko, Aang, Toph, Katara and Sokka went over the wall they were going to take out the drill Zuko had found a blue mask to hide his face if they came up ageist Azula and her friends Toph to the front of the drill and stopped it moving any further in to the wall while Sokka Aang Katara and Zuko went in to the drill Sokka broke a valve to get the attention of a engineer after a few minutes one turned up and as luck would have it he had a schematic of the drill "here this is where it has to be weaken Katara you and Aang have to cut the braces once that done the whole thing will collapse in on it's self" said Sokka Aang and Katara grinned no one could tell if Zuko was grinning behind his mask.

It hadn't worked it had taken to long to cut threw one brace Aang realized that if they only cut half way threw the braces and then put pressure at the top of the drill then the weakened braces would pull the drill in on its self its own weight would destroy it just as they finished damaging the final brace when a ball of blue fire hit the brace all four turned to see Azula, Ty Lee and Mai, Ty Lee jumped on to a brace and aimed for Katara while Mai aimed at Sokka Azula fired at Aang she had not noticed Zuko "get to the top of the drill I'll handle Azula" said Zuko as he drew his broad swords he ran and jumped up to the brace that Azula was standing on she turned and looked at him "well who are you" she said sounding bored when he didn't answer she frowned "doesn't matter" she said she fire at him he dogged it and ran at her she kicked at him sending more flames which he again he dodged easily he used his swords to batter the flames away this infuriated Azula "you stinking peasant" she hissed as she jumped out the way as he swung at her with his swords suddenly she saw Aang run down the corridor she smirked and kicked at him she then ran after the Avatar.

Azula aimed her fingers at Aang when suddenly she was kicked a side she spun around and saw the blue masked man behind her she kicked out at him but he dodged it he hit out at her they began to exchange blows Azula didn't realize that she was slowly being drawn away from Aang who was cutting in to the metal skin of the right above one of the support braces Aang looked over to were Zuko and Azula were fighting a large rock landed in front of Aang from were the Earth Benders on the wall were throwing them down trying to stop the drill all ready brown slurry was pouring from the now almost bulging seems of the drill as Katara and Toph held back the slurry which was a mixture of water and earth in the slurry was Ty Lee many of the pipes in the drill were beginning burst at the back pressure of the slurry which was being forced further back in to the pipes Aang had fashioned the large rock so that it was no standing in the hole he had made in the metal now all that was needed was even more pressure Aang formed a air scooter and shot up the wall until the air scooter ran out of air Aang then began to run down the wall very fast Azula turned as she heard Aang yell his descent she took aim and fired only for her arm to be knocked aside at the last second by the blue masked man the shot went wide Aang jumped on to the the fashioned rock it was pushed in to the hole making it bigger there was a sound of tearing metal then the braces gave way Azula was hit by the shock wave of Aang's hit on the rock it sent her flying Zuko had plunged his swords in to the splinting hull of the drill and held on as the blast hit the drill had been stopped the sections began to twist under the pressure of the slurry then it went dead.

They had to see the King but it was proving impossible the Dali controlled everything the war was forbidden to be talked about Zuko hated the city it was too crowded he and his Uncle were very surprised to discover there were many Fire benders in the lower circle a few were soldiers who had gone AWOL some were people who didn't want to fight in a war they thought was pointless so they had left the Fire Nation and sort refuge in Ba-Sing-Se Zuko walked with his Uncle as they went threw the Fire Benders part of town as it was called it was a open secret of Ba-Sing-Se that there were Fire Benders in the city Zuko waited for his Uncle to finish talking when suddenly some one spoke to him he turned he blinked as he saw a young woman about the same age as him her hair was the native black of the Fire Nation her eyes were a soft gold "your new" she said Zuko blinked then spoke "yeah we only just got here how long have you been here" he asked She shrugged "all my life" she said she chewed her lower lip then she whispered "have you ever been to the capital of the Fire Nation" she said looking around her trying to see if the Dali were watching Zuko nodded "yeah I was born there as was my Uncle and Father" he said the young woman blinked she then smiled softly to him "can you tell me about it" she said Zuko thought for a moment he then looked at his Uncle who was now seating down for a game of Pai Sho he sighed "sure" he said.

The young woman who he discovered was called Tania she had listened intently as he told her want he remembered about the city of his birth after awhile Zuko asked her a few questions "why were you born here and not in the Fire Nation" he asked simply Tania sighed and lent back on her elbows she looked at the stars they were now in a open court yard seating on a bench "I never knew my Father my Mother lived in a village it was in the middle of no were it had nothing of value so no one really bothered it the Fire Nation, Water Tribes, Earth Kingdom soldiers all came they would drink get resupplied then leave the one day a Fire Nation troop came threw the same time as a Earth Kingdom troop came threw it was the first time any one in the Village had really seen any kind of fighting the fighting went on for weeks every now and then there was a lull in the fighting enough for the villagers to get to the wounded my Mother found my Father she patched him up over the next few days they fell in though I think they both knew it could never work between them as long as there was a war so they had to be content with each others company then one night my father told my mother to leave the village that night he told her to go to Ba-Sing-Se she loved him so much that she obeyed late that night she sneaked out the village when she was out of danger of being caught by ether side for crossing lines she heard a loud noise she turned she saw the village being leveled" said Tania Zuko looked at her "Fire Nation" he whispered Tania shook her head "no Earth Kingdom they raised the earth up so much it caused the building to collapse I don't know why they did it maybe they just got tired of fighting the thing is their own soldiers were in the Village getting treated for injury's" she said sadly she then continued "my Mother got here a couple months later and just in time to she gave birth to me here a week later" she said Zuko smiled at her "she never told any else where she was from because of me" said Tania Zuko looked confused at her not understanding want she was going on about and he told her so "I don't understand" he said Tania smiled at him "my Mother was always scared that people would think I was a product of rape but I not, I 'm a product of love my Father was a Fire Bender but my Mother wasn't my Mother was a Earth Bender" she said

**End of chapter six please review.**

** Authors note I can't remember the name of the family sorry but I do remember the baby's name. How do you like Tania so far I made up the name unless this is a real name any way want more Surprises does Tania have to come wait and see in chapter seven a slightly more adult content it may turn a bit lemony but I'll try and not make it too lemony please review **


End file.
